This invention relates generally to lighting systems for automotive vehicles and more particularly to distributed lighting systems wherein light from a remote source is transmitted via a waveguide to desired areas within the interior of the vehicle.
Distributed lighting systems (DLS""s) are sometimes used in automotive interior lighting applications for directing light from a central source via optical fibers or other waveguides to illuminate selected areas of the interior of the vehicle. Many of such applications are directed toward illuminating instrument panels, controls, and the like in lieu of providing individual light sources for each location, such as incandescent or LED lamps.
In some instances, these distributed lighting systems use waveguides to route light to a remote location where it is emitted out of the end of the waveguide to provide back lighting or to provide illumination within the vehicle interior. Control of the light emitted from the ends of the waveguides can be accomplished using lenses or other optical elements. Rather than using a waveguide simply to carry light to a remote location, it is known to provide notches and other such surface features along the length of the waveguide to promote the lateral emission of light from the waveguide. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,038 to D. J. Lundin et al. As indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,659,643 to R. H. Appeldorn et al., it is also known to use waveguides of varying cross-sectional shape for this purpose.
To properly provide lengthwise illumination in a vehicle application using waveguides, some type of practical mounting assembly is required that permits the waveguide to be securely mounted in place while maintaining the desired illumination characteristics for the intended application. Accordingly, it is a general object of the invention to provide a directed lighting system which is particularly advantageous for use in connection with interior trim panels such as headliners, door panels, seat panels, visors, and the like to illuminate the cabin of a vehicle, including the floor of the vehicle, to provide an aesthetically pleasing yet effective illumination of the interior of the vehicle.
According to the invention, a distributed lighting system is provided having an elongated waveguide fabricated of light-transmissive material mounted on a support frame having a protective light-transmissive lens adjacent the waveguide opposite a light-scattering region of the waveguide for transmitting the light scattered by the region through the lens portion to light the interior of a vehicle.
The support frame is constructed to mount to an interior panel of a vehicle, such as a headliner, door panel, instrument panel, seat panel, or the like with the lens region of the support frame extending through a correspondingly shaped opening in the interior trim panel and the waveguide supported and concealed beneath the panel. The support frame is secured by suitable means to the trim panel, such as by mechanical fasteners, self-retaining connectors, or the like.
A reflective backing cover preferably extends and shrouds an exposed back surface region of the waveguide opposite the lens for redirecting any light that would otherwise escape through the back surface back into the waveguide for transmission through the lens. The cover may advantageously have connecting portions cooperating with associated connecting portions of the support frame for securing the waveguide within the channel.